the wedding
by sonicxblazey
Summary: Sonaze songfic


Wedding

Sonic the hedgehog was sitting at home relaxing. Eggman had been unnaturally quiet lately but Sonic didn't care he enjoyed it. Sonic started to think about Blaze the cat. They had been going out for a while but when her parents found out about it they forced them to break up and told Sonic that if they ever saw him again that they would call the police.

"I wonder how Blaze is doing." Sonic asked himself. "I still love her but I guess we can't be together." Sonic said sadly.

"But her parents never said I couldn't call her." Sonic said to himself perking up.

He got his phone and called Blaze.

He listened to it ring a few times before he heard "Hello"

"Hey Blaze Its Sonic!" Sonic said happily

"Sonic is it really you!" Blaze asked

"Yeah it's me" Sonic said

"Sonic what if my parents find out you called!" Blaze asked worriedly

"Heh they never said I couldn't call" Sonic replied

"Yeah you're right" Blaze responded

"So how're you doing?" Sonic asked

Blaze was quiet for a few seconds before crying

"Not that good my parents arranged for me to get married tomorrow to Silver" Blaze said crying

"WHAT!" Sonic yelled

"But that's against the law here!"

"It's not in my world" Blaze said sadly

"But Blaze I love you!" Sonic yelled

"I love you too Sonic but there isn't anything I can do about it"

"Blaze I will find a way to get you out of it I promise!" Sonic said

"I'm sorry Sonic but I don't think you can stop this" Blaze said sadly

"Blaze I swear I will find a way!"

"Okay Sonic I love you" Blaze said sadly

"I love you too Blaze" Sonic said caringly

"Bye" Blaze said

"Bye" Sonic said before Blaze hung up

Sonic stood there for a second before running off to Tails shop as fast as he could to tell Tails his plan.

The day of the wedding

Blaze was dressed in her wedding gown sitting in her area at the church alone crying.

"Why do I have to marry Silver I love Sonic!" Blaze yelled at herself

She heard the wedding march and she looked down before leaving her room and started to walk down the aisle

She saw Silver standing at the altar wearing a black tuxedo with a red tie.

The priest was a white fox.

She got to the altar and the priest began to talk

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to …" Blaze tuned out the rest of what the priest said and looked at the people watching.

She saw her parents watching happily but other than that she didn't see anyone she knew she thought sadly.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Silver whisper to her "Hey when this is over want to try out my new bed." Silver said smirking

Blaze gave him a disgusted look and thought "I would rather die"

Then the priest said if anyone has a reason for these two to not be married speak now or forever hold your peace.

Music that sounded like the wedding march started up again.

Everyone started to look around when suddenly the music changed to police sirens.

While everyone was looking around Blaze noticed a shadow fall over her. She followed up to a window at the top of the church where she saw Sonic with a stereo playing music next to him.

Sonic was smiling at her and Blaze started to smile back.

Sonic started to sing

**I'm so rushed off my feet, (oh-oh)  
Looking for Gordon street,  
So much I need to say,  
I'm sorry that it's on her wedding day...**

Sonic jumped down and landed right in front of everyone and looked at Blaze.

**Coz she's so right for me, (oh-oh)**

Sonic turned to Blazes father who was fuming at this point

**Her daddy disagrees,  
He's always hated me,  
Coz I never got, a j-o-b...**

Silver tried to punch Sonic but he zoomed away. Silver started to look for him when he looked over at Blaze to see Sonic had his arm around and she was blushing.

**Coz she's mine,  
And i'm glad i crashed the wedding,  
Its better than regretting,**

Silver tried to get Sonic but Sonic would just zoom to Blazes other side**  
I could have been a loser kid  
And ran away and hid  
But it's the best thing that I ever did.**

Silver started to use his powers to throw everything around him at Sonic which Sonic just avoided everything. Silver even started to grab chairs that had people in them and throw them at Sonic. People started to run and Blazes father was about to stand up when Silver picked up his chair making him fall out of it and throw it at Sonic**  
Coz true love lasts forever  
And now we're back together  
As if he never met her  
So looking back,  
I'm glad i crashed the wedding...**

Sonic just kept dodging everything thrown at him from Silver while watching Blaze smile at him all the time.

**The neighbours spread the word (and),  
My mom cried when she heard,  
I stole my girl away,  
From everybody gathered there that day.**

Sonic started to run around Silver at super high speeds making a tornado picking up Silver and slamming him into everything

**And, just in time,  
And I'm glad i crashed the wedding,  
Its better than regretting,**

Sonic spun Silver into chairs and walls.

**I could have been a loser kid  
And ran away and hid  
I said I'd do it and I did.  
Coz true love lasts forever**

Sonic slowed down which in turn launched Silver forward and smashed him threw the wedding cake into the wall.**  
And now we're back together  
As if he never met her  
So looking back,  
I'm glad i crashed the wedding...**

Sonic walked up to Blaze smiling at her and her smiling back while he was still singingwhile Silver started to get up

**Don't waste time being  
Mad at me for taking her away, **

Silver started to lift Sonic into the air. Blazes eyes widened and Sonic realized it but kept singing

**coz  
Anyway she didn't want to stay.  
So please believe me when I say**

Sonic dropped the mike and it landed in Blazes hands and Silver threw Sonic towards a wall

Blaze started to sing to the song getting more serious realizing the song was the truth

**She's glad I crashed the wedding  
Its better than regretting...**

Sonic was landed on his feet when he hit the wall and he pushed off of it hitting Silver smashing him into another wall knocking him out

**The ring she got was lame  
She couldn't take the pain,  
She didn't want a silly second name  
Coz true love lasts forever,  
And now we're back together  
You might as well forget her,  
And walk away**

Sonic ran to Blaze and they started to sing together

**She's glad I crashed the wedding...  
It's better than regretting... (it's better than regretting)  
The ring she got was lame  
She couldn't take the pain,  
She didn't want a silly second name (no no, no no)  
Coz true love lasts forever, (true love lasts)  
And now we're back together  
You might as well forget her  
And walk away  
She's glad I crashed the wedding...**

Sonic looked at Blaze and got on one knee and said "Blaze the cat will you marry me."

Blaze started to cry before shouting "Yes! I will marry you Sonic the hedgehog!" Blaze said and hugged Sonic.

"We'll Blaze I gotta surprise for you" Sonic said taking her hand.

"No Blaze we forbid you from marrying him!" Her parents said

Blaze looked at them and said with a smile "I don't care"

Her parents got a dumbfound look and Sonic grabbed her hand and they were gone

"So Sonic where are we going?" Blaze asked happily

"You'll see" Sonic said leading them to a cliff

When they got there Blaze gasped. It looked just like her dream wedding. The sun was setting in the horizon, all of their friends were here and everything else she ever wanted.

"Oh Sonic!" Blaze yelled kissing Sonic

When they stopped Sonic smiled and walked up to the altar with Blaze following suit smiling

The priest which was Tails said "Do you Sonic the hedgehog take Blaze the cat to be your wife.

"I do" Sonic said

"And Blaze do you take Sonic to be your husband"

"I do" Blaze said with a smile

"Then I pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride" Tails said

Sonic and Blaze kissed

Later at the wedding everyone was eating and having a good time while Sonic and Blaze were away from everyone.

"I told you I would come" Sonic said to Blaze lovingly

"Yes you did" Blaze said back lovingly

"I love you Blaze" Sonic said

"I love you too Sonic" Blaze said getting closer to him

Sonic leaned in and they kissed. It eventually turned into them making out with each other with Blaze on top.

They finally stopped and stared at each other smiling

"Well I guess we should get ready for the honeymoon" Sonic said lovingly

"Yes I guess we should" Blaze said back smiling

They lived the rest of their lives together in Sonics dimension

They had 2 daughters and 1 son who continued there parents duty of fighting the Eggmans and protecting the emeralds.

Sonic and Blaze were happy for the rest of their lives.


End file.
